The Life and Times of a Black
by attlantica
Summary: Cassiopeia Black was and has been whatever the hell she's wanted to be. This is her story. (In a very short summary, for it was very eventful)


_**Disclaimer:** it is all owned by J.K. Rowling and no profit is being made._

 ** _Word Count:_** _1,651_

 ** _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – History of Magic –_** _ **Brief Lesson:** 12 Grimmauld Place was the ancestral home of the Black family. It was located in the Borough of Islington, London, in a Muggle neighbourhood, and the location was protected by a Fidelius Charm. As the house was invisible to the neighbourhood residents, the local Muggles have long since accepted the mistake in numbering which landed number 13 next to number 11._

 _The house was, apparently, in the Black family for some generations when Walburga Black took possession in the mid-20th century. Walburga Black made it clear through her disgust of having anyone less than pure-blood in her home through the hostile shrieks of her portrait, which was affixed to the wall of the home with a Permanent Sticking Charm._

 _ **Task:** For this task, I would like you to write about any member of the Black family._

 ** _Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge –_** _14. Cronus – Cronus was the ruling Titan who came to power by castrating his father, Uranus. His offspring were the first of the Olympians. Write about a disappointed parent. Alt; write about someone who didn't want to be a parent._

 _ **2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction…** Ridde Era – $70.00_

 ** _Quidditch Pitch –_** _enchanting_

 ** _Drabble Club –_** _always_

 ** _Notes:_** _I tried my best. Do point out if you see anything off!_

* * *

For many years of her life, Cassiopeia Black knew nothing but the sweet bliss of the pureblood life. She had anything she wanted, the wizarding community treated her like royalty, and she felt the enchanting feeling of happiness for over ten years.

However, it all stopped when her little brother, Marius, grew up without showing any signs of magic. It was troubling for her parents, and she saw the disappointing looks they showed when Marius was around with his siblings, but Cassiopeia also knew that many great wizards didn't show magic until their Hogwarts letter came, so she did not give up hope.

The years passed slowly yet pleasantly. She got her Hogwarts letter as her older brother, Pollux, was at his third year, and she was as excited as she could have been if they told her she could do whatever she wanted with her life.

That was another rule at the Black household, your parents decided your whole life: whom you married, what you did, et cetera. Cassiopeia had grown up with this, but she was averse at this movement, as it seemed archaic. She had read about muggles – which she had not told to anybody – and they were free. Sure, they were a bit of a fixer upper, but that was something magic could help with.

Either way, Cassiopeia saw a new perspective when she was at her third year. That was the year she would later know as 'The Great Disaster'. Marius was supposed to get his Hogwarts letter. Everything was supposed to be perfect. But it was terrifying and horrible when nothing came for her little brother that shameful morning. Her mother wasn't disappointed at the moment, her expression was worse. Her mother was aghast, terrified, and looked completely unsurprised – it was as if she saw it coming.

Cygnus, her father and the patriarch of the Ancient and Noble House of Black casted him out that very night, no shame but a disappointed look accompanied him the whole day, the next week, and quite possibly the rest of his life. Marius was left alone in the streets of London, his identity taken away and with no one to go to. Cassiopeia later came to know that he was taken in by an orphanage, and reconnected with him in secret.

That was when Cassiopeia knew the hypocrisy in which she had grown up with. They had taught her that family always came first, but they could simply cast out a member of it with a flick of a wand. The phrase _Toujours Pour_ immediately appeared in her mind and she knew that the whole world that surrounded her was plagued with pureblood mania, and despite the things she could've done to help, Cassiopeia knew nothing could stop it. She didn't give much thought to it until later in her life.

"I've heard you brother's getting married," commented one of her Slytherin mates –Magnolia Selwyn– one fateful morning during breakfast at the Great Hall. Cassiopeia fought the urge to roll her eyes. Merely about to be a Fourth year and he was getting married. It all sounded a tad too archaic for Cassiopeia, but she was not one to say her opinions in a radical pureblood house.

"You 're telling me as if I don't know." smirked Cassiopeia as she brought her glass of pumpkin juice to her lips, savouring the sweet nectar. "Mum's going crazy with the ceremony. She wants it to be as traditional as ever,"

Magnolia laughed, "Tell her to get them to wear clothes if that happens. It'd be a pity to not attend as the purity of the soul of the witch should be seen by only the wizard and close family."

"You're saying that as if you're getting invited," said Cassiopeia, now eating her porridge with a slow pace.

"I'm obviously going to be invited," Magnolia scoffed.

"Well then, I guess we'll add you to the guest list." the Black witch muttered as she savoured the blueberries on her porridge. Then, she turned to her friend and beamed, "Mag, you've got to try this,"

Cassiopeia grew up every year a bit more. She learned quite a few things too – spells, potions, how to socialize and other pureblood things that were a bit weird.

Over those years, Cassiopeia was truly happy. She had true friends in her house and she was even friends with some other witches and wizards from the other Houses. She also got to be a bit freer than she was at her household, which made her tummy flip and laugh and smile.

It all went worse one horrendous Christmas as her brother became colder and colder and had a baby girl as cold as snow, who would grow out to be a massive bitch. Who named a baby Walburga, either way?

But she was happy enough when her sweet, innocent little sister came to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin in a mere second. Cassiopeia knew that her sister couldn't have gotten into any other house, but she was plagued with nightmares of Dorea being casted out as she was sorted into Hufflepuff – or worse, Gryffindor.

"And remember," she said to her little Dorea, "whatever you do, good or bad, I'm always here for you." _Family always comes first; remember that, Cassiopeia_ was a thing her mom loved to say.

And so, Cassiopeia continued her life as best as she could. Her brother had another son, called Cygnus after his grandfather. Dorea grew up to be as independent as she could be, but she had the occasional boyfriend and was extremely wise and cunning. Cassiopeia was arranged several marriages she did not accept. She did not want to marry, and she certainly did not want to become a baby machine. The Black witch remained independent, never married and never copulated. After all, pregnancy sounded like a horrendous experience.

She then graduated from Hogwarts and left her family home, a horrible gore she was a tad to happy to escape. Setting off to be the next Minister of Magic – which wouldn't work out as the Black family name became something similar to a curse – she applied to the Department of Law Enforcement at the Ministry, surprisingly getting the job as Junior Official.

Bu then Grinderwald appeared, taking down millions of wizards as he marched his way through Europe. It was a good thing that Dumbledore fought him, for the Dark wizard would have conquered the whole continent.

The witch retired later on, her work far too tiring for her and the threat of the war still looming over her shoulders. Cassiopeia decided to go and pamper all her great-nephews, born to Cygnus and Walburga. They were a particular bunch, three girls and two boys, but they were too cute to be true. Her particular favourite was Andromeda, who was kind of named after her. Bellatrix was far too emotional and Narcissa gave her a weird vibe. On the other hand, Sirius was a wild lion, something that one should not be if he was a Black, and Regulus liked to follow his brother far too much.

"One day, you'll grow up to be like me," she said with a smile as she huddled the bundle of blankets in which Andromeda was in, her grey eyes burning into Cassiopeia's skull.

* * *

"You'll have to learn to act like a pureblood princess," Cassiopeia said with a pitiful look behind her eyes. "It's for your own good," whispered to Andromeda, who looked very troubled and confused when her mother had chastised her for helping a muggle lady cross the street. The little girl nodded, and Cassiopeia was reminded of Dorea's innocence before she was thrown into the Snake pit.

* * *

"You've got a boyfriend?" the old witch gushed, "What's his name?"

Andromeda blushed and looked down at her shoes in shame, "Ted. Well, he's called Edward but we all call him Ted,"

"Does he got a surname?" Cassiopeia asked in amusement.

The little witch stopped breathing, Cassiopeia noticed very confused. "Um, he's Ted Tonks."

"So not a pureblood then?" Andromeda nodded in guilt. Now her auntie was going to tell her dad and she'll be disowned. "Don't' worry Andromeda," sighed Cassiopeia, "just try to keep it hidden from anyone. Pollux and Bella, especially,"

* * *

"How did the wedding go?" asked Cassiopeia in an excited whisper.

Andromeda looked at her in shock, "Don't go saying things like that here!"

The elder witch laughed, "You underestimate the ignorance of your family far too much. I mean, Sirius is a Gryffindor and probably has shagged multiple of muggleborns for the looks of it and he just roams around here,"

Andromeda shrugged, "That's true, but if they find out I'm gone,"

Cassiopeia laughed, but deep down she was screaming, knowing that her little brother Marius was out there, probably had children of his own. She should contact him and see how he was.

"Don't you worry, my little girl. I'll protect you,"

* * *

But just a year later, when she popped up a little girl, she was gone too. Cassiopeia had wanted her to grow like her, and she had. The thing was that Andromeda was far more out spoken, and that lead her to be disowned.

And now, many years later, she sat in her kitchen, sulking over the deaths of her little sister and her husband, the her older brother, then Dorea's little boy and his wife, and then her great-nephew was sent to Azkaban. Her nephew, niece and respective wife and husband had passed away too. Another war had come and gone, and once again she could not do anything about it.

So now Cassiopeia dived in the happiness of the moment. Sometimes visiting Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora, who received her with open arms. It was not a happy life like the old times, but this little piece of sweet bliss was something she had never felt before.

 ** _the end,_**


End file.
